


Day 30

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 30

"Rachel is not a name."

Oh here we go....

"Then what is it?"

...smart-arse?

"John, on the luggage, there’s a label. E-mail address."

"Hmmm...jennie dot pink at mephone dot org dot uk."

"Oh, I’ve been too slow. She didn’t have a laptop, which means she did her business on her phone, so it’s a smartphone, it’s e-mail enabled...So there was a website for her account. The username is her e-mail address...and her password...all together now is????"

Damn....

"Rachel."

"So we can read her e-mails. So what?"

"Anderthhon, don’t talk out loud. You lower the I.Q. of the whole street. We can do much more than just read her e-mails. It’s a smartphone, it’s got GPS, which means if you lose it you can locate it online. She’s leading us directly to the man who killed her."

Clever...yes, she was clever...

"Unless he got rid of it."

No....

"We know he didn't."

"Come on, come on. Quickly!"

"Sherlock, dear. This taxi driver..."

"Mrs. Hudson, isn't it time for your evening soother?"

"We’ll just have a map reference, not a name."

"It's a start - "

How, what the -

"Sherlock..."

"It narrows it down from just anyone in London. It’s the first proper lead that we’ve had."

Damnit...it's here...how? 

"Sherlock!"

"What?! Quickly, John, where is it?"

"It's here...at 221 B Baker Street..."


End file.
